fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Pennygary
Pennygary, also known as '''IT, '''is an interdimensional predatory lifeform that can appear as anything its victims want or even fear. Appearence She is almost a shapeless mass with a taffy-like consistincy, but takes the form of Pennygary the Dancing Kaiju most of the time. History Pennygary, er, sorry IT, originated in a dimension where creatures like her were the dominant predators, she then traveled to Earth by sheer instinct and landed in the area that'd later be Derry, Maine. I mean, she's just an animal, she's not purely evil like you think she is. I mean, she only hunts out of pure neccistity, not her own enjoyment. In 1907, a man walked into a bar and chopped up a bunch of innocent bystanders, awakening IT. She went on a rampage with a vengeance, but then went back to herhibernation. Again in 1934, a racist cult burned down a bar for African-American people called the Black Spot, again awakening her to attack again. Then again in 1961, a Derry man poisoned his own family and then commited scuicide, causing her to awaken again. Later on in 1988, a man strangled his own son, provoking her to attack. Her first victim was 6-year old George "Georgie" Denbrough, who she met in a storm drain, then she bit his arm off, leaving him to die from shock of blood loss. The following summer, Georgie's older brother, Bill, along with his freinds, Richie Tozier, Stan Uris and Eddie Kasprak, weng looking for Georgie. Bill's dad, Zack, told Bill Georgie was dead and that was that, but Bill refused to listen. then an African-American classmate of Bill, Mike Hanlon, met IT at the site of the burned down Black Spot, where she appeared as a bunch of charred hands reaching out to escape death. Then Stan had his own encounter with IT, in the form of a woman from an abstract painting named Judith. Afterwards, another classmate named Ben Hanscom encountered IT in the library as a headless boy. Later, Eddie encountered IT as a homeless bum. Then after that, a bullied female classmate named Beverly Marsh met IT in her own bathroom, where IT spouted blood all over her face out of the sink, you know what I mean. Later on, IT appeared as a rotting Georgie to Bill. Afterwards, the afformentioned encounterees of IT met up, just as soon as schoolyard bully, Henry Bowers and his gang were chasing after Mike due to being racists. Bill and his freinds then save Mike, thus allowing him to join the group which Henry dubs "Losers' Club". They then go to the runned-down mansion that Eddie had his encounter with the homeless bum, where IT appears, thinking she's found her next meal. Beverly then attacks IT with an iron rod, which she stabs IT with, provoking her into attacking the group, but then retreats due to her injuries, leaving the Losers' Club to belive she was dead. Then the group split up due to the fact that IT almost killed them. A month later, Henry killed his abusive father, Oscar "Butch" Bowers, determined to kill the Losers' Club. Then, Beverly set out to find IT's lair, leaving the others to follow her to the runned-down mansion, where Henry attacked them, only for Mike to push him down a well, which they proceeded to go down, where they found IT's lair, filled with over 200 small eggs, which they burned. Afterwards, Georgie appears, asking Bill to take him home, but Bill realized that something wasn't right and shot him in the head, causing him to turn into the adult IT, which attacked the group and then took Bill hostage, offering the others to leave them be so he can eat Bill or she'll eat all of them. Richie, angry at Bill then realized that friendship was more important and they gave IT a violent beatdown, where she attacked back until she was powerless. After she returned to her hibernation. The Losers' Club feel sorry for IT, now that they starved her. After, the Losers' Club make a blood oath to swear to return if IT does in the next 27 years. However, IT hadn't starved to death and was in fact, very much still alive and was preparing for her hibernation. Trivia * She is largley based on the 2017 incarnation of Pennywise. * She is one of the very rare sympathetic villians. * She is also based on the Demogorgon. * She is a collaboration between JohnGojira and Yonggary AKA Reptilian. Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Unknown Gender Category:Horror Kaiju Category:Yonggary variations Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Not sure if a joke or not Category:Yonggary AKA Reptilian’s Kaiju